Let her go
by CassianaU
Summary: Mi primer songfic acerca de mi pareja favorita Sasuke y Sakura.


_Let her go_

_Capítulo único_

**Well you only need the light when it's burning low**

**Only miss the sun when it starts to snow**

**Only know you love her when you let her go**

Y así era siempre su vida. Quería las cosas cuando no las tenía, en todo sentido. Quiso poder, y sacrificó todo para tenerlo, y al mismo tiempo tenía a la única mujer que probablemente lo amaría toda su vida, después de todo, nadie quería a un traidor. Y también la había dejado ir, y no solo una vez, sino reiteradas veces, hasta había tratado de asesinarla también en muchísimas ocasiones.

**Only know you've been high**

**When you're feeling low**

**Only hate the road when you're missing home**

**Only know you love her when you let her go**

**And you let her go**

Había estado en la cima muchas veces. En la Academia Ninja, cuando era el mejor estudiante y todos lo admiraban por su gran capacidad. Y recientemente su gran participación en La Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi, junto con su antiguo compañero y nuevamente mejor amigo, Naruto Uzumaki, donde ambos habían vencido a los enemigos. Y otras veces estuvo en lo más profundo del abismo, cuando era buscado por todo los ninjas para ser asesinado, cuando debía esconderse en una repugnante cueva mientras estaba bajo las ordenes de Orochimaru.

Odiaba recordar esos momentos en los cuales tenía algún tipo de tarea que le mandaba el Sannin y debía pasar horas y horas caminando. Odiaba pasar por el camino de Konoha reiteradas veces, porque eso le recordaba lo mucho que en realidad extrañaba su hogar. Y cuanto quería Sakura.

**Staring at the bottom of your glass**

**Hoping one day you'll make a dream last**

**But dreams come slow and they go so fast**

Sus sueños como habían llegado, se habían ido. Su sueño de poder ser el mejor ninja, el más poderoso y poder restaurar y devolver el prestigio a su clan, se esfumaron luego de que la idea de venganza y matar se apoderara de su mente y lo controlara hasta el punto de romper todo tipo de lazos. Con su mejor amigo y hermano, Naruto. Con el único al que considero el mejor maestro, Kakashi. Y con la persona a la que él había rechazado, insultado, pero que al final de todos los entrenamientos y misiones era la única que le preguntaba cómo se sentía, si era feliz.

**You see her when you close your eyes**

**Maybe one day you'll understand why**

**Everything you touch surely dies**

Cada vez que cerraba sus profundos ojos negros para poder descansar, su mente se veía inundada de imágenes de Sakura y pensar en ella todas las noches, lo enloquecía porque era algo que el "Gran Sasuke Uchiha" no podía controlar.

Y hasta trataba de entender porque todo lo que lo rodeaba, siempre se veía perjudicado por él, por su estúpido orgullo y egoísmo, porque no era otra cosa que eso, un maldito imbécil que no le importaba nada ni nadie. Mataba todo lo que quería, como a Itachi. Y se unía a los que odiaba, Orochimaru, Akatsuki.

**Staring at the ceiling in the dark**

**Same old empty feeling in your heart**

**Because love comes slow and it goes so fast**

Y nuevamente se sentía vacío, a pesar de tener todo nuevamente: su casa, su honor y el de todo su clan, a su mejor amigo, poder volver a su casa. Pero el sentimiento de necesidad y vacío no se iba nunca de su corazón, quería a Sakura y mucho, la deseaba, nadie mejor que el que una mujer tan fuerte y amorosa, era lo que el necesitaba, alguien que lo contuviera cuando se cayera nuevamente.

**Well you only need the light when it's burning low**

**Only miss the sun when it starts to snow**

**Only know you love her when you let her go**

**Only know you've been high when you're feeling low**

**Only hate the road when you're missing home**

**Only know you love her when you let her go**

**And you let her go**

**And you let her go**

**Well, you let her go**

Sakura, Sakura, Sakura. Su nombre, su cabello tan característico, su aroma, su personalidad, todo quería de ella, la sentía como su complemento y a pesar de que ya no la tenía a su lado como quería, se conformaba con verla en el hospital, caminando por la aldea. Y hasta la espiaba por la ventana durante la noche, porque verla dormir tan tranquila, le generaba algo en su corazón que creyó jamás sentir, amor. Amor por Sakura. Pero lamentablemente se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que la amaba y quería luego de haberla dejado ir.


End file.
